


I Don't Give A Damn About My Reputation!

by TheBlackSwordsman97



Category: Cloverfield (2008), Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dom Rodan, F/M, Ghidorah has a foot fetish., Gigalon, M/M, Mothra is Kinky., Part-Monsterverse, Sub Ghidorah, mothzilla, rodorah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSwordsman97/pseuds/TheBlackSwordsman97
Summary: When Leviathan News comes to interview Mothra and Godzilla, one innocent comment from the reporter reveals less than savory stuff about their relationship. Also Rodan discovers something about Ghidorah that changes the nature of their relationship, while Gamera investigates a suspect, and Jet Jaguar takes big risk. Based off a post from r/Mothzilla.





	1. Prologue.

Prologue. 

* * *

**Hollow Earth: Broadcast Station. **

* * *

All around the world, humans from every religion and ethnicity watched with widened eyes (unless they were blind, instead they listened intently, and unless they were babies, since they tended to be mindless, or more interested in their own body) as they saw the Guardian of the Universe, and the Friend to All Children, standing over the prone body of a spindly legged creature, known as Clover. His flaming fist was still burning, and in the Hollow Earth, a smell of barbecued alien filled the air, driving the Kamacurai cameramen into a frenzy, as they had failed to pick up lunch today, and they were barely resisting eating each other.

“Looks like meat’s back on the menu boys!!!!”

The greedy mantises dove upon the corpse of the alien, and the sounds of munching filled the air, causing some humans to watch in horror, and others to watch with awe, whereas the many kaiju watching Leviathan News, the name of the program that linked the world of Kaiju and Humans together, reacted with general disinterest to the sight, and some even muttered under their breath that Clover had it coming. Gamera saw the cameras with their soulless lenses staring at him, a grimace on his face, as the flames went out on his fist. In many ways, Gamera was much like the turtles of Earth, with a large shell that protected his internal organs (which was about as useful as bubble wrap), and arms, legs, a head, and a tail that he could retract anytime to protect them (in theory). Of course, what made him superior to many of the turtles and tortoises of Earth, was that he was a gigantic beast, coming to about Godzilla’s height, only not quite as big. He also had very sharp teeth as opposed to a beak, and two large tusks that gave his pointy face an intimidating expression. He was bipedal, with his arms having elbow spikes and large claws with opposable thumbs, and finally, his shell had a streamlined design, allowing him to fly through the air at high speeds. Why yes, he could fly, which put him above normal earth turtles and tortoises, and he could also blast fireballs from his mouth, and even a mana beam from his chest.

“What do I say? What should I do?” He asked himself under his breath as he watched the dead Clover being devoured (waste not want not) by his own cameramen. Despite his intimidating appearance, Gamera was actually a fairly mild-mannered kaiju. He never attacked a city, only going to save them from various kaiju threats. While some humans wanted him and Godzilla to fight, especially on the official Hollow Earth twitter account, he and Godzilla were old friends. In fact, he never really got angry, unless someone harmed kids, both human and Kaiju.

“Damn it. I have to say something.” He had to do it, it had to be done, he told himself over and over again, as he wondered how humanity would see him now. Would he still be the Guardian of the Universe? Would he still be the Friend to All Children? (except Kenny, fuck Kenny) He decided to address the cameras, and let the whole world know what he was thinking. “As you all know, I am Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe, and the Friend to All Children. What you saw here tonight…….”

* * *

**Godzilla and Mothra’s Home. **

* * *

The King and Queen of the Monsters stared at the computer screen with widended eyes, as they saw Gamera standing over Clover’s body. Mothra felt Godzilla’s hand tighten around her front leg, feeling her distress over what had happened in the past few days. Mothra was Divine Moth, a species of Moth that unlike your normal garden variety Moths that proved to be pests and had a 50/50 chance of either being beautiful or fuck ugly, were a species of Moth with magical abilities, and the ability to reincarnate upon their death. Mothra had six long legs (duh), her two front legs ending in bladed scythes, two blue compound eyes, two massive wings that could change color depending on her mood, they were orange and red as of now since she felt tense, a set of reproductive organs located between her two back legs, and an abdomen that hid her ovipositor and a sharp stinger. After what had happened only a few days ago, she had been forced to look at her relationship with her mate, and determine what needed fixing. She had her Shobijin, a subspecies of Divine Moths that could shapeshift into and communicate with humans, Moll and Lora resting on her head as they too watched what was going on. Eventually she addressed her mate after she noticed how tight his grip was, and asked him, “Goji, are you okay?”

“No,” was all he answered upon seeing what was going on, cursing himself internally for what he had done a few days ago. Godzilla was a massive dinosaur, an alpha predator that towered above T-Rexes and Brachiosaurai, with charcoal grey scales, and a set of dorsal plates that were sharp and jagged. He had yellow eyes and a bear like face, with a fairly muscular body and a long tail. His arms were less thick than his thighs, but regardless were still deadly in a fight due to his ability to grip objects. Right now, he was gripping his mate, waiting to see what was going to happen. Godzilla deep inside his gruff and fierce exterior, was a monster with a great love for his friends and family, especially when it came to his Queen. Many years ago, they had a much tenser relationship, as Godzilla in his fights tended to be much more destructive, with humans getting injured. Mothra on the other hand, was much more careful with her fights, making sure to minimize casualties. After many fights the two had been involved in, the two monsters felt a connection between each other, and realized that they had more in common than they thought. Both were parents, Godzilla to his son Junior, and Mothra to her twins Leo and Lea, both of which had become Junior’s siblings. They both had a strong dislike of evil kaiju, and more often than not, teamed up to take them on. And once Godzilla finally got less destructive and acted careful with his fights, he and Mothra both discovered that in the past, their species had worked together to live, and with that, they officially became a couple, with a strong relationship. A relationship that had been challenged in the past few days, with recent revelations.

“Whatever happens Goji……... I’ll always love you. No matter what.”

“And so will I…….” 

* * *

**Ghidorah’s Home. **

* * *

Elsewhere in the Hollow Earth, there resided another well-known couple, a couple that most never would’ve expected to exist. On a king-sized bed, lay Rodan and Ghidorah, both silently watching Gamera about to explain himself. Rodan himself was lying on Ghidorah’s stomach near his crotch, while Ghidorah’s three heads, Ichi (the leader), Ni (the violent one), and San/Kevin (his name should tell you everything), occupied themselves in several ways. Ichi was watching the TV, Ni refused to even watch, while Kevin nuzzled Rodan. Rodan’s feet began to rub Ghidorah’s chest, in order to calm him down, his body heat helping the golden hydra feel calm. Out of the odd couple, Rodan was a creature that was born on Earth, and one that one could easily recognize. In essence he was an offshoot of a Pterodactyl (not a dinosaur, Zyuranger and MMPR lied to you) or Pteranodon, with a bird like beak with teeth and two horns on his head, two massive wings with long digits, and two claws that were strong enough to grip whales. His scales were rough and reddish black, and he often dripped magma off of them, since he lived in a volcano, and could generate heat. He was mostly a loner, but he was friends with Mothra and Godzilla, since many other kaiju did not regard him well.

“Mi alma? Do you want to watch something else?”

Ichi answered, “No, it won’t matter now.”

Ghidorah, to put it in the simplest of terms, was an extraterrestrial from many galaxies away who traversed to Earth through asteroid fields and the solar system in order to impose his rule on Earth and become the alpha predator of the planet, only to run into Godzilla, the King of the Monsters and the beginning of his losing streak. In essence, he was a three-headed dragon, with each head having two horns and maws filled with sharp pointy teeth, and two red eyes each glimmering with intelligence (or lack thereof). He had no arms or fingers, rather two massive wings that were sprawled out to his side, two fairly long well shaped legs and feet, and two tails that had no purpose despite having sharp barbs on them. Finally, he was covered in head to toe with beautiful golden scales that gave him a distinct shine. Of course, he was far from his glory days, and after what had happened a few days ago, he felt like he would never recover from what happened.

He still had Rodan though, and that was all that mattered. 

* * *

**Hollow Earth: The Streets. **

* * *

While the video screens were all showing the broadcast of Gamera’s speech, there was a Titan not born from the Earth nor from the stars running through the streets fast, as other Titans glanced at him. He was in fact, a man-made Titan, a machine who had gained sentience and a soul after an accident (or sabotage) during his creation. He was known as a heroic individual, who would defend helpless people and Titans from evil members of their own species. He was Jet Jaguar, and he was running around to keep his servos well taken care of. Jet Jaguar was a humanoid Titan much like Kong and the Gargantuas, with the ability to change size at will, fly, and could fire out a non-copyright infringing light ray from his hands. He was also an expert martial artist, and had defeated many foes in the past. He was a mostly silver robot, with a pointed head, a permanent grin on his face, black eyes that had lights in them, and blue, yellow and red armor that helped him stand out amongst the other boring mecha with monochrome colors, and the meaner looking ones as well. In fact, one could even say that he-

*record scratch*

“Yup that’s me. You’re probably wondering how I got into this situation, and it’s kind of a long story, so sit right back, and let the annoying narrator tell you, of why I did what I had to do.”

*record resumes*

-had intimate knowledge that humans often watched over the Hollow Earth denizens, and that he was a spy sent by them to see their private life. This was not true of course, as Leviathan News and the official Hollow Earth social media accounts were enough for humans to look at the daily lives of Titans/Kaiju, although the private lives were much less known. What Jet had done had not only saved someone he loved (as a friend, he had no interest in a romantic relationship), but also exposed someone else, and improved another’s life. He had no regrets at all, except for maybe the time he punched a human trafficker so hard, they turned into red goo. Of course, he regretted the fact that he couldn’t leave him to his victims, so they could pass judgement to him. After all, the humans had a shitty justice system that never worked, so, why not let the victims decide what to do?

Jet after all was a hero first and foremost.

* * *

Now dear reader, you may be wondering what exactly is going on, and why these poor souls are in a state like this. Well why don’t you sit right down as I unfold a tale about the King of the Monsters, and his amazing friends? But first, we must turn the clock back, and see what exactly led them to this state.

* * *

Inspired by the creations of Toho Studios, Legendary, and a post on r/Mothzilla.

From the brains of SpringLock21, Jatkosota Academy, and The Black Swordsman.

The Black Swordsman proudly presents.

**I Don’t Give A Damn About My Reputation.**


	2. An Update.

Hello Everyone.

By now, you are probably wondering what has happened to this story, and I feel like it's time I was honest with you all. I spent a huge amount of time trying to get the first chapter done, but it never came out great, always mediocre or subpar, to the point where I realized that I was forcing myself to write it, something that I never wanted to happen. 

So, I figured that it would be best to cancel the story, and leave it at that. For the readers of my other story, I will still be working on that, and I plan to finish it.

I am sorry. 

I have let all of you down.

I never wanted it to be this way. 

I never wanted to make this update. 

This is The Black Swordsman signing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, my very first NSFW work and my very first Crackfic. Since I am working on another fan fiction, I may divide up my time between this and the other. I hope you all enjoy this! Also, something that I tend to do with all of my fics is list a hypothetical voice cast, and here it is for this one.
> 
> Liam Neeson as Godzilla
> 
> Emily Blunt as Mothra.
> 
> Danny Trejo as Rodan.
> 
> Tom Hiddleston (Ichi), Benedict Cumberbatch (Ni), and Brian Baumgartner (Kevin) as Ghidorah.
> 
> Dan Green as Gamera.
> 
> Jason David Frank as Jet Jaguar.


End file.
